maneaterseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Croc
Croc is a 2006 made-for-television natural horror film produced by RHI Entertainment that premiered in Canada on the video-on-demand channel Movie Central On Demand in July 2007. It aired in the United States on the Sci Fi Channel on November 4, 2007. It is the 5th title in the "Maneater" series produced under an agreement with Sci Fi. Filmed in Thailand, the film revolves around the efforts of the owner of a crocodile-farm, an animal welfare agent, and a hunter trying to kill a large saltwater crocodile that has begun killing people in the area. 'Plot ' Jack McQuade (Peter Tuinstra) runs a crocodile farm in Thailand with the help of his nephew Theo (Scott Hazell) and Jack's sister (and Theo's mother) Allison (Elizabeth Healey). Jack is being constantly harassed by a new neighboring resort owned by the Konsong brothers. They want to get Jack shut down because they have buildings on the land and want to steal the rest. The Konsong brothers seek animal welfare, bill collectors, and tax collectors on the farm for profit. As animal welfare investigator Evelyn Namwong (Sherry Phungprasert) refuses to shut down the farm, having found only minor violations, she is fired. After two teenagers are eaten by a crocodile, the Konsongs send goons to break in and release three of the farm's crocodiles. Jack's crocodiles are blamed and he gets orders to shut down until further notice. The crocodile that killed the teens reappears and eats a young boy near the docks. Its filmed by a tourist nearby and identified as a 20-foot salt water crocodile. Being much much larger and of a different species than Jack's, his farm's name is cleared and he is able to reopen. With the monster continuing to snack on the local population, Jack and Evelyn run into Hawkins (Michael Madsen), a man who has been hunting it for months to get revenge for its many victims. They join forces to find and kill the crocodile. While they hunt the crocodile, the Konsongs send someone to kill Allison, who paid his taxes and other bills to help him out. The goon tries to run her down, but misses. He leaves behind his cell phone which links him back to Andy Konsong. Andy heads home to warn his brother that their plot has been uncovered, only to find pieces of him floating in a bloodied pool. The crocodile was in the pool when he was swimming and killed him. Panicked, Andy calls 911, but then gets sick to his stomach. While he's throwing up in the pool, the crocodile emerges and kills him. When Evelyn, Jack, Hawkins, and the crocodile farm manager go looking for the crocodile's pit, Allison and Theo follow in a small boat. The crocodile appears and snatches Allison from the boat, much to Theo's horror. Jack and the rest of the team continue searching for the pit underwater while Hawkins and Theo go to search on land. They find the pit and, to their relief, Allison, who is unconscious but still alive. She wakes up to find the crocodile with its jaws right in front of her head, but it leaves when it hears Jack calling for her. It comes up behind Jack, gets a hold of his foot, and drags him underwater. As it's going down, Hawkins and Theo shoot at it, with Hawkins managing to shoot it in the brain. It dies with Jack's foot still firmly clamped in its mouth and him underwater. Stuck too high to get down to help, Hawkins advises Allison to cut off Jack's leg since they can't get the crocodile's mouth open. Instead, the park manager uses a bang stick to blast it open and Jack gets to keep his leg.